Trivial Factors
by ScarletStarr
Summary: Someone's trying to make the students sick in the high-ranking boarding school, World W Academy! What's their motive? It's up to 4 guys with nothing in common together to solve this mystery. *Rated T for minimal cussing./Human names AU./ Main characters: Romano, Spain, Prussia, & England/Britain.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**A/N: **

**In this chapter is practically a lot of introduction and stuff, so the conflict won't come up until the next chapter. It's pretty slow, forgive me! ^^; **

**Might you be warned that there will be some in ****O****ut ****O****f ****C****haracter, and they all act like usual teenagers in high school. Also, there's really no romance in this, sorry! It's mainly mystery, but there's a little bit of interaction that could hint some love interest. Just so you know. **

**This story is based on "Minor Details", the 2009 film. :3 Of course, there will be changes, so I won't be a copycat. **

***Disclaimer/I don't own: Hetalia, Minor Details. **

Lovino Vargas, or Romano of South Italy, sets out for World W Academy. It seems that he's been at ease ever since he was allowed to attend this school, although he tends not to show it. And that's unexpected, since he's usually cross. For that reason, he was lesser than his younger brother, Feliciano, since he had all of the genes of the family. Their grandpa had always chosen him over Lovino. When the old man bid goodbye to him before getting on the bus, he just shrugged it off. Although Lovino intently envies his naïve, over joyful sibling, he still looks out for him. He was also reminded that in two weeks, which Feli will be there in WWA.

_Cazzo. Moving to a new school is really frustrating…But if anything to get away from the inferior home, I guess it's worth it. _ After being seated, he takes out his headphones; a Spaniard takes a seat next to the Italian afterwards.

_Great. My day hasn't even been halfway through, and I have to sit right next to a Spaniard for the next hour. _He puts his headphones on. Lovino can identify someone if they're from Spain, even if it's just a mile away.

"Hola, amigo!" The friendly Spanish guy brightened, but didn't change the latter's mood one bit. "You may know me from before, but I'm Antonio Carriedo! What's your name?"

Lovino set his headphones to his neck, music still playing. He studied Antonio's expression, took a moment and introduced himself – bluntly.

Antonio Carriedo has been in the same European neighborhood as Lovino's for who knows how long. Both of their families haven't been in good terms, due to their ethnicity and past. Antonio wanted to change that, but never got to meet both of the Italian brothers from over a few blocks away. He was never allowed to anyways. He's glad that Lovino's attending the same boarding school as him, having a chance to befriend him. His family had warned him to not even make contact with the Vargas before he left. Unlike his family, he lets go of the past as Lovi didn't let it bother him one bit.

"Is it alright if I call you Lovi?"

"Absolutely not." Lovino snapped.

"Oh come on!" _He's a constant downer, huh? I'm not going to let his demeanor get to me. _

"I prefer you not call me by any nickname at all." The fairly irritated Italian put his headphones on.

_Well this is going to be a long bus ride. _Antonio half-smiled, then sighed.

Gilbert Beilschmidt parks his car in the 3rd story of the parking structure. It's his second year in the World W, and now his younger brother, Ludwig, is going to attend too. He was happy and confident to see some of his friends on the way down to the front of the campus. He's fist pumped and high-fived people here and there. As him and Ludwig picked up their schedules, Gilbert told him some teachers he had last year, along with some 'friendly' advice.

"…and he's my math teacher also. He's pretty stubborn." He points at the last teacher's name on the paper.

_But don't you think that he's just stubborn to only rash people like you, bruder? _Ludwig had thought about this logic.

"Well, I hope you have an _awesome_ school year here, my bruder!" Gilbert gave a thumbs-up, big grin, and his usual laugh, or cackle. Figures.

Ludwig sighed as they entered inside the lobby, being greeted by other people he knew.

Already out of the first-class bus, Lovino and Antonio make their way to the lobby and exchanged a few eccentric chats, getting through the hallway full of students. As Lovino took a small step back, he had bumped into a tall blonde-haired girl, who was clutching a small stack of flyers. Several papers flew out, but Antonio managed to catch them some of them.

"Oh I'm sorr-" Lovino assured, about to help picked up the handouts.

"Bella!?" The Italian was cut off by Antonio, not pleased.

The Belgian girl turned to face the Spaniard. "Oh my gosh! Hi Antonio!" Bella was ecstatic to finally meet another one of her friends. She and Antonio have been friends, although her residence was far west in the complex. They suddenly forgot about discontented Lovino, who ended up actually gather up the papers alone.

"How was your summer, Bella?" Antonio asked once after Lovino stood behind, or right next, to Bella.

"It was great! My family and I attended the Cat Festival in my hometown last May!" The girl was excited to tell her story.

"Bueno! You should tell _us _about it after class!" Emphasizing the "us" meant Lovino also.

Bella looks at the brown-haired guy right next to him. "Oh, who's this?" She had her cat-smile expression on.

"This is Lovino. He lives in the same neighborhood as us!"

"Nice to meet you, Bella." The Italian smiled, and Antonio realized that he seemed like a guy that acts friendly toward girls, but not toward guys.

"Oh, I remember hearing about you before! Well, I hope we get to talk to each other more often!" Bella looks at her wristwatch. "I have to get going. See you!" She cat-smiled again, and stride away from the two.

"We'll see you at lunch!" Lovino stood by Antonio as they watched her go.

"She's nice, isn't she?"

"Yeah.." Lovino half-smiled.

"Come on," Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's shoulder firmly, "let's find our dorms." They both made their way to the lobby with their luggage.

"Get your hand off me, bastard." He shrugged his hand off.

_I was right, he IS rash to guys! _Butit wouldn't stop determined Antonio to be his friend.

After getting their dorm numbers, they meet someone familiar.

"Yo! Toni!" A Prussian voice shouted across the hallway.

"Hey, Gilbert!" They approach each other and greet with the usual guy handshake; opposite hands clenched and a side chest bump. "What's up?"

"Just me making the day awesome as we know it! How about you, my friend?" As the reunited buddies quickly conversed,Lovino gives a defiant glare at the blonde-hair, blue-eyed German, while the latter did the same.

_Hmm…he seems familiar... Oh crap, is it really him? _

_ This damn bastard that my fratello kept rambling on and on about? _Feliciano had even talked about what Ludwig looked like too, which wasn't hard to recall.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" Gilbert and Antonio stood between their two friends.

"I'm figuring in a mutual way," Ludwig suggested.

"..You're the guy that my brother's been talking about, aren't you? Feliciano Vargas, right?" Strange way to speak up first, but it didn't hurt to ask, since he's Lovino. He would never hesitate to ask.

"Ja, that is true."

The glowering Italian inched in on Ludwig with a scowl on his face, looking up at him. "I don't want _you _and my fratello to be together when he comes in two weeks! Got it?" Ludwig just stood there, looking down at him. Lovino huffed, grabbed his luggage, going ahead to his room.

"Hey, Lovi! Wait up!" Toni, Gilbert, and Ludwig trailed behind him with their luggage.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted out across the other side of the foyer and disappeared.

"Aw man, we lost him." As they passed the dorms, Antonio asked, "Hey, Gil, what's your dorm number?"

"16." The Prussian said aloud. "What's yours?"

A rush of whispers and murmurs spread around the corridor, the twosome seeming not to notice.

Antonio showed his number slip to him. "19."

"Awesome! We're not too far from each other!"

Just as they reached to Dorm number 16, the door was already open. Even when they had entered without knocking, no one was there. They left their luggage near the door.

"I wonder who your roomie is."

"I could ask my awesome self the same thing, Toni!"

Ludwig examined the room. There was a bunk bed in the lower left corner, a small half-filled up walk in closet, and a white tall drawer section with gold scruff marks. He noticed a guitar case filled with sheet music peeking under the lower bunk bed, but decided not mention about it to his brother and friend. "What I could say is that the person didn't do much decorating, so I figure that the guy is pretty pristine. Which means you're not going to have an easy time getting along with him, Gilbert."

"Of course I will, West! Trust me." The older brother flops back on the bottom bed of the bunk. "I'll even let him take the top bunk, because that's how awesome and nice I am!"

Toni takes a quick moment to look around, then says, "Well, text me who's your roomie once you know, alright, Gil? I'm gonna go to my dorm now." He takes his luggage by the handle and departs out of the room.

"See ya, my freund*!"

_Man, I wonder where Lovi's room is… _Antonio takes out his springy bracelet with a key, and slips in the doorknob. When he holds the knob…

_It's open? _He opens the door, finding Lovino, unpacking and places his clothes in the tall oak chest. They both gape at each other.

【Dorm 19】

"So," He fiddles with this key chain, still in the handle, "we're roommates?!" The Spaniard had sounded evidently overjoyed.

_Could this day get anymore worse?... Why didn't I notice he had the same number as me?! Ugh. And what the hell is up with the quick change in mood? _The somewhat-irate Italian tried to calm his nerves, clenching onto the open drawer's silver handle.

"Look," he takes a moment. "I see that you don't seem to like me, but that's fine. We could just go about our business, okay?" Antonio takes his key out of the doorknob, rolls and sets his luggage to the floor in front of the bunkbed. He then opens the walk-in closet and flips on the light.

"So, where's Gilbert's dorm?" Lovino continued transferring clothes from the luggage laid against the bunk to the 2nd

"Three away from us. Number 16." Antonio unzips the baggage.

Lovino stopped unpacking, and faced Toni with a perplexed face. "Weird. On the way, I've heard something about someone else rooming in number 16. Probably some guy everybody knows."

"Do you know who?"

"Under those small voices? Couldn't even hear." Lovi zips up his case, and takes it out of the bed. "Top or bottom?"

【Dorm 16】

Gilbert, forgetting to unpack, had his earbuds on, was sitting up, mouthing, or singing/whispering to "Mein Gott". He had his "music on, world off" motive at the moment. He has his eyes closed, legs crossed, patting his hands on his lap, following the rhythm to his song. Moments later, he didn't notice someone knocking on the open door. He still continued to be in his own music precinct. The person sighed, as if he was going to lose his temper. They approached the non-reacting Prussian, leaned in on the bed, and tapped on his lap.

The albino came back to reality, reacting with a small gasp. He took out his left earbud and faced the individual.

"Well, I guess we're roommates, old chap." The being crossed his arms.

Gil blinked, and then looked up, realizing who he was.

_Wait a minute._

_ He's the guy?!_

**A/N:**

**freund – Friend (in German)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first story so far! This is only chapter 1, and I believe I will get chapter 2 done very soon! Tomorrow, even!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, as you can see.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Anything wrong, lad...? It's almost time for dinner." The school president, the one and only Arthur Kirkland, stood before the tense albino. He had a red cloth band pinned on his long left sweater sleeve.

Gilbert shrugged the tenseness off him intently. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He gets up off the bed, fixes his shaggy hair. "Alright!" He feels like his old confident self again, but more "awesomer", as he would he would put it. "I'm-"

"- Gilbert Beilschmidt. You attended last year as a freshman, and if I remember, you had Roderich Edelstein as your dorm partner last year." The Brit explained, half-smiling.

"Yeeeeaaah..." _Is this guy a know-it-all or something?! Well, yeah, duh, of course, he's supposed to be, since he IS the school president. _He took a few. _So why am I anxious that he's actually my roomie?_

"Well, would you care to walk with me for supper?"

"I wouldn't mind that."

Passing through the hall of dorms and students exiting their dorms, the Briton and the Prussian get slightly harsh glares from them.

"Why are we- or, to say, mainly you- being stared at?" Gilbert whispered.

The Brit slows down, and whispers under his breath, "You'll know the details very soon." Afterward, Arthur speed walks a few feet ahead through the growing crowd, leaving Gilbert somewhat behind.

* * *

After Arthur and Gilbert got a hold their meal and opted out of the line, Gilbert offers the prez to sit by him. Some people seated gave them quick and small glares.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to eat at the dorm." Gil watches Arthur walk out of the cafeteria with his tray. Once afterward, some guy who has gravity defying hair bumps into him, almost spilling his food.

"Excuse you!" Gilbert shot back. He recognized it was Mathias Kohler.

"I could say the same myself!" Right next to the guy was a petite-but-snotty pint-sized girl named Nati McKinley.*

"Just get out of our way and no one will get hurt, got it?" The impulsive Mathias and irritated Gilbert shot glances at each other as they both left.

_Mein Gott, those two get on my nerves! _Gilbert finds Toni and Lovi sitting together at a circular table in the far corner of the dining room. He approaches them. On the way, he says hi to Elisabeth.

Once Gilbert was seated, Antonio mentioned, "Hey, I saw you ran into Mathias.."

"Yeah, and his really snotty stepsister!"

The blunt Italian was intentionally confused, but didn't show it.

Antonio and Gilbert turned to face Lovino. "Oh, since you're new here, Lovi… Mattias Kohler and Nati McKinley are both the richest, but meanest siblings that you would ever meet."

"That's something that I could get used to." Lovino drinks his can of V8 that Toni offered him.

After fiddling with their silverware and food, Toni remembers something. "Oh yeah, Gil! Who's your room mate? You didn't text me."

Gilbert already had his mouth full. He answered with a muffled voice, "Arthur Kirkland."

Somehow they understood muffle by the look of the two shocked and blank face expressions.

"So you say _Arthur Kirkland_, eh?" A 10-year-old boy wearing a blue and white sailor suit appeared behind the tall chairs between Lovino and Antonio. (Apparently he understood muffle too.)

Lovino turned around in his chair, enraged in his tone of speaking. "Were you just eavesdropping on us, kid?"

"That shouldn't matter." The boy skipped around the table and took a seat right next to Gilbert, who was still scarfing down his meal. "I'm Peter Kirkland, Arthur's past brother. I'm actually the principal's son! I'm practically right next to superiority. I could tell you everything and anything you want to know about my pestering brother!"

_Past brother? What's that about? _Romano shrugs the thought off. "Anyways, what _do_ you know about your brother?"

Arthur Kirkland is a recurring school president at his second year. He even forced a new pupil become his assistant last year! (Gilbert felt bad for her, though they never talked to each other before.) As Peter says, he's somebody who likes to do things properly or is a perfectionist in his perspective. Arthur has a love for mysteries and Sherlock Holmes, and actually succeeded in solving one once (although the credit was handed over to Allistor, his older brother).

To Peter, it seems that many girls who attend the school every year always tend to be infatuated or fall in love with Arthur's older brother in just a 1/5th of a second. The only girls who wouldn't fall for him were Elisabeth Herdevary and Bella. Arthur's assistant, Michelle Gallaud, actually fell for the exotic red-head too… until she found out the Brit and the Scottish guy was related. Because of this, he's practically isolated. He doesn't really stand out.

"Wow, you know a lot for a small kid." Lovino pointed out flatly.

"Well, you should acknowledge me for it!" Peter slightly frowned and pouted, crossing his arms.

"And another thing," Gil was about to request. "Why does Arthur always stared at all of the time? It creeps even the _awesome me_ out."

The 10 year old laid back, crossed his legs, took a few, and sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'll get back to you later on that report." Peter gets up from the table and skips toward Wang Yao, the student who's usually on kitchen duty. "See ya!"

Since the threesome was already finished with their food, they decided to go to Arthur and Gilbert's dorm. Just as they left, piano music was starting to play.

And somewhere off in the room hallway, acoustic guitar music was playing through an open dorm door in the distance.

xXx

***Two Weeks Later!***

"Ciao, Fratello!" The over exultant Italian brother was waving to his older sibling toward the east side of the lobby.

Lovino halted, and then turned around. "Oh ciao, Feli." _Cazzo, has it been two weeks already. That was too fast. _

Ludwig appeared from the opposite wing of the hallways. "Oh, guten morgen Feliciano."

The older brother winced. _It's that damn German bastard again! _"Well I'll be heading off to class now.. I'll just leave you two both." Lovino disappeared out of the scene as quick as possible.

* * *

Nati McKinley was applying lip gloss during science class, looking in her small pocket mirror. She shut the case, and sighed. "What's the use of earth science if I'm going to be a model anyways?"

Matthias scrawled on his notebook, pencil in right hand, left hand resting for chin. "I would agree in your intention."

The Danish stepsister tapped her index finger against the desk, and then faced her brother. "Have you heard from dad lately?"

The brother lay back in his chair, tapping his pencil. He pursed his lips and said, "He lost a monetary bet against the Norwegians for a sports team's winning."

Nati scoffed. "Sooner or later, we're going to be out of this school because of him. What next, he's gonna bet on _our _school sports team?"

"Actually, Nat.. He's betting on who we're against. He thinks the athletes here _stink."_

"Well, _this_ is going to lose my chance to modeling camp-"

"And _my_ chance to sports camp this summer!"

"Whatever you say, brother." Nati sighed, and stares into space. She suddenly sits up and smirked.

In the back of the room, a big _poof! _of smoke comes up, where Gilbert and Lovino are located at the lab counter, wearing transparent goggles. They reacted quickly and the class gasped.

"_Idiota_! You put too much acid!" Lovino was angered.

"I thought that was_ you_ that actually measured and poured that stuff in there…"

Out of the slight of his ear, the irritated brunette heard some laughing. He turned to see who it was.

It was Antonio with Bella, along with Alfred F. Jones and Elisabeth at a different lab island counter, examining some unknown object in a stainless pan.

"Hey, stop! Hahaha..!"

Lovino tried to perceive Bella and Antonio's relations together. For some odd reason, he felt somewhat desolate yet…jealous?

_What? _

He snapped back to earth when a classmate said,

"Hey, Toni! Check out Matt's kicks!" It was the American who said so.

[By the way,

They were grey signature-signed Michael Jordans by the renowned big shot himself.]

Time: 12:01PM

"So, lunch from the Bay again, Michelle?"

"Yep! I don't like most of the foods they serve here, Bella, you know that…"

Michelle Gallaud was that certain "out-of-place girl" that moved from Africa that didn't want to get used to the different food she was not familiar with. Even if she gave out that very reason, the person who asked would still not get it. She would also sometimes be picked on for it. Last year, she was the victim of a rumor that she was allergic to almost anything. During lunch, she would get her usual outside of the campus.

"Anyways, trying out for any sports this year?" Bella and Michelle still continued their walk on their way to the lunch room.

"Oh, no, I can't, I'm still in hostage of helping the school president this year." Once after she answers sarcastically, she gets shouldered by a 4" foot girl, who happens to be Nati, along with her "sidekick" friend, Ophelia.*

"Oh, you seem familiar. _Michelle_, right? The picky girl who isn't biased of what others do?

"That's just unnatural. So _out of place_. It doesn't hurt to try things what we do, you know."

The African girl frowned.

Bella stood in front of Michelle with crossed arms, confronting the two in the nicest way possible. "Why not just go about your business, and no one gets hurt?"

"Oh, I would, but _this_ is just way more fun."

Michelle looks over from her friend's shoulder. "…Um, I'll meet you in the dining room, okay?" She left with a sullen, quiet voice.

The two undersized teenagers watched the Seychellois girl as she disappeared into the crowd. "I actually pity her, having to suffer a second year with the stubborn prez."

Bella glared at the two.

Nati's iPhone rang to some mainstream song ringtone from her designer handbag. She took it out, slides her finger on the bottom of the screen, and held it to her ear.

"Yeah, mom?" Slight, inaudible chattering was heard. "He did what now?" "Okay, okay, didn't need to know that!" "Just lock him up in the basement or something, I don't care!" "Well, I gotta go now. Bye." She hanged up, with a relieved (yet kind of obnoxious) sigh.

"I thought I would _never_ hear the end of that call. Ugh, stupid, little brother."

"What did he do now?"

"Yeah, what did he do?" Bella stepped in on the conversation.

"Oh _I'm sorry_." Nati approached in front of Bella, about to leave. "You were saying something?" Ophelia and Nati went off with their overconfident pride. The Belgian glared at the two as they blended in with the many cliques of students.

Time: 8:30PM (Note: Think of suspense music!)

A black hooded figure wearing shorts, opaque gloves, and dark tennis shoes enters from a door entrance.

The silhouette looks left and right.

…

…

…

…

Of course, nobody's around.

The figure walks toward the bulletin board from the right of the entryway, takes a thumbtack, and posts a note. They stride away from the board and go back outside.

**A/N:**

**Mathias Kohler = Denmark. Yes, I made him the "bad guy" in this segment, but it wouldn't hurt to see different sides of a character, would it? (Forgive me if I spell his name differently from different contexts…)**

**Nati McKinley = Just a typical, rich mean girl at a school. She's not canon, it's just that I couldn't find a character that would fit this role… **

**Ophelia = What? Can't every rich and mean girl have a "sidekick friend" when she needs one?**

**(I come up with horrible names at the last minute, T_T you could tell by the title.) **

** Some you may know:**

**Bella = Belgium (sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter!)**

**Elisabeth Herdevary = Hungary**

**Michelle Gallaud = Seychelles (in some stories you might have read that have her in it, she may have different names, like Victoria, or something.. ^^') I do, actually, have a friend that eats only certain things. It's not an allergy thing; I have no clue what it is, after knowing her for 4 years… For example, she will only eat pizza if there's no tomato sauce, she doesn't like French fries, not even seafood (I think. I haven't talked to her for awhile so I kind of forgot). She's not that picky though, I do believe so. **

** So, please read & review! I'll feel really encouraged to continue by getting some feedback!**

**And yes, I was supposed to update two days ago… Sorry~! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Inciting Action

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia & Minor Details. (Obviously, I don't own it.) **

* * *

Time: The Next Day, before school, 8:25PM

The next day, Gilbert dribbles a basketball, performing some tricks here and there, swerving through the sea of people in the hallway. About a meter behind is Elizabeth, chasing the forceful Prussian with a skillet.

"You idiot! You were supposed to be on dishes duty last night with me and your brother!"

Gilbert faces the Hungarian teen, dribbling and scurrying backwards at the same time. "Well, you know me! Me, the awesome guy who has tons of plans to do-" When Gil makes a right and turned forward, he bashes into the corkboard, takes it down with him as he falls, and breaks apart. The note falls off the board.

Many people in the corridor were laughing and pointing at the humiliated albino, who was placed on the tile. "Ugh, gott. Another teacher's gonna lash out at me again." Elizabeth comes to a stop, with her frying pan at her side.

Arthur was discussing with another student council member and Michelle. As he saw the basketball rolling off toward his right foot, he stopped it and looked behind him. He picked up the basketball as he sighed. The Brit signaled his assistant with a head motion and headed to the scene, passing the ball back and forth with one hand and the other.

He halted, looking down on Gilbert, who was at a loss. Michelle quickly glowers at the "arrogant" prez then at the helpless guy.

"You need some help?" Elizabeth bends over, offers a hand to Gil, and he takes it. He lets go once he's back on his feet.

"Thanks, Liz." Gil had a big grin until the girl makes a minor strike with the skillet against his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"_That's_ what you get for causing chaos." Liz holds up the pan up over her left shoulder, and leers toward him and grins to Michelle from behind as she leaves.

The first bell rings. students come entering inside of the building and classrooms.

"I think being hit by Miss Herdevary is enough consequence for you, Gilbert." Arthur passes the basketball toward Gil, and he catches it. "Besides, I'm not the one who makes the decision when it comes to this." Then, he questions, "Are you trying out for basketball?"

"Nope, just borrowing this from Alfred. Trying out for soccer." The Prussian suddenly examined the Brit from head to toe. "Kesesese~! Say, Artie.." Gil whispered something in Arthur's ear. As he explained, he reacted in disbelief.

"No, I couldn't, really…possibly…"

Gilbert turns to the outside exit to make his leave. "It doesn't hurt to try! See ya!" He departs with a big grin, and his usual laugh. After he leaves, Arthur turns toward the mess.

The hallway was barren, with barely anyone around. Michelle took a knee, and started to clean up the damage on the cold floor. Bella came in and kneeled right next to her friend, helping with the remains. "Hello~" She smiled with her feline expression again.

They picked up some of the remains, and headed to the trash can. As they left, Arthur wrinkled his thick eyebrows, finding a peculiar slip of paper. He picked up the note, and it read:

_Cheerleaders are ick, _

_ and they're going to get sick. _– A friend

He peeled his eyes off of the note, and stared obscurely. _Who, I dare say, would write such a bloody note like this? _

To this day, Arthur Kirkland is convinced to do something that he hasn't done in a long time:

Trying out for the soccer team.

During PE hour this week, they had many stations to try out for a sports team, [unlike for many other schools; they would try out _after_ school].

_Why don't you try out for soccer, too? It would be awesome! Even since you are the one and only England, you could even kick some sucky players out from last year! _Gilbert had whispered this into his ear.

_ Bloody wanker. Being where I am from or, even, what I look like doesn't mean I excel at soccer! It's been literally ages since I've tried out… Ever since I didn't make it to the team that year, I never overplayed again. _

Some guys were literally shocked when they saw Arthur on the field. He stood right next to the delighted platinum-blonde, along with the euphoric Spaniard and the serious south Italian.

"Glad you could make it, prez!" Gilbert slapped his hand on the president's left shoulder, who actually slouched forward and became unexcited.

"Be sure to stretch after you warm up! And always hydrate!" The coach commanded. After the players had finished jogging many laps around the soccer field, Arthur slowed down and stretched by bending down to touch the toes of his cleats.

"Well, look who came back to the battlefield. You never seem to give up after all, don't you, Kirkland?" Arthur still stretched, but lifted his head up to see spotless red and white cleats. It was Mathias, who came late and didn't warm up, figures he wasn't sweating unlike the other players were.

The English blonde rose up. "Coming late to a tryout will certainly hurt your chance of even making the team, Kohler."

"Oh, really?" Mathias seemed ready to make a comeback.

Gilbert, who was right behind Arthur while stretching, placed a hand on his shoulder and was almost whispering from behind. "Did you forget something, prez? Last year, Mathias still made the soccer team, even if he came late for tryouts."

_Literally, he's really a lad who thinks superior of himself. _

"He's actually right, you know, Kirkland. What you can be sure of is that you'll fall from the same exact way you did three years ago." When Mathias first attended Arthur's former school in seventh grade, he pretty much took out the Brit from the soccer team that year when he auditioned. Mathias took the position of team captain, on first string. What's even better (or worse) is that the team actually won more games than the year before.

And that's pretty much when the Brit's reputation had started going downhill.

The determined blonde chuckled, turned around, and then looked over his shoulder. "No need to get your hopes up, chap."

"Why did we even come here, Liz? I detest cheerleading, especially when it comes to watching them." Michelle, Bella, and Elizabeth were on the small bleachers, watching several girls perform tricks in the air at the grass field. Aside from Michelle, Bella and Liz didn't want to try out for any sports this season.

"Because, Bell! There's really no other thing to do, and I want to see someone slip up!" Elizabeth had a gleam in her eye when she said so. "Especially those two." Liz's eyes were directed to Nati and Ophelia, who were on their way to the table with the huge orange thermos and red cups. Lilli Zwingli was also accompanying at the spot.

"Oh, I think you will have to watch those two very closely if you want that to happen."

The three then turned their attention to the soccer field behind far in the distance from where they were. Boys' soccer was already in the middle of a scrimmage game.

Mathias was being chased by the opponents' side while dribbling the ball. Gilbert was the goalie, at a staggering stance. Lovino was on the right side of the goal, a few yards in front. As the completive Dane was approaching, the southern Italian backed up, still in his stance. As Mathias kicked the ball toward the right side of the target, Gilbert reached, but missed, and instead hit his head and his knee against the side goal post.

The three girls literally winced and shut their eyes.

Thaaat's gotta hurt.

The president facepalmed. _Today's just not his day, isn't it..? _

As the hurt latter ended up on the grass and the contestants were laughing and pointing, Lovino had stood up from his position, looked down on him, and huffed. "Idiota. He's almost as worse as his damn brother."

Time: Lunch, around noon.

In line, Lovino was 3rd in next to the cashier. Peter was behind while Antonio was in front of Lovino, with Alfred coming next up in front. As a girl left from the line, Alfred pulled up.

"Waait a second, lad." The British friend had placed his hand on his American friend's shoulder. "Didn't you promise your parents you would make it to the basketball team this year?"

"Yeah... What about it, dude?"

"Well," Arthur sighed. "I'm just suggesting this, but why not lay off the fast food for awhile?" He gestured to his tray full of "the good stuff" as we would imagine being. "It might better your chance of making the team."

"I'll be fine dude! I haven't gotten any heart attacks or anything serious like that! Just trust me." Alfred picks up his tray and leaves his concerned friend, taking off to the various tables filled with cliques.

Antonio, Lovino, and Arthur had proceeded to the usual far table at the corner. Peter was trailing the three.

"Why can't I sit by you guys?" Peter had a pout and a puppy face at the same time.

Lovino and Arthur turned to face Peter with an irritated tone. "Because!" The two pulled up some seats next to each other, with Antonio in front on the other side of the table.

"We just have a lot of things we need to talk about; you'll understand when you're older, young amigo." Antonio leaned to the side to look toward the underage boy.

"Yeah, sure, you keep saying that!" Peter leaves the table with his food tray, heading toward the double-door entryway.

"You think Gil's going to be okay? He was still passed out while the nurse patched him up in the infirmary, prez." Toni stabbed a tomato slice with his fork.

"I'm sure he will be fine… Lilli Zwingli's even helping the nurse during lunch hours, so he at least has some company." Arthur had his elbows on the table, hands folded with his chin resting. He was exhausted from soccer tryouts since him and Toni had to drag Gilbert to the infirmary, aside from skinning himself so much on the field. He ended up having a head-desk(or table) moment afterwards.

"Hello~!" Elizabeta arrived toward the trio's table, and took an open chair next to Antonio.

"Now what brings you here?" Lovino asks flat out, with no hesitation of choosing his tone.

"Just came here to tell you some certain rumor going around…" Arthur's ear perked, then lifted his head. "I just heard from Kiku that someone was making a gag poll about who's going to make it into the boys' soccer team, either between you or the Dane."

The latter sighed. "No need to ask for the score, I already know what the unanimous answer is."

Liz and Toni exchanged glances and smirks at each other and declared in unison. "Then we're going to have to change that!"

Arthur had an expression that implied, _what makes you think that and what makes me want to believe that nonsense?_

"Lovi and I will help you practice after class, alright?" Toni smiled at puzzled Arthur, then gestured to the silent Italian.

"As long as he doesn't screw up again… He really needs to work on his skills." Lovino turned to face his seatmate. "You better make it to the team!"

~Dorm 16~

Time: Evening.

Arthur was on his top bunkbed, examining the note he found this morning. He sat crisscrossed with his back against the wall. Gilbert lay back on his bottom bunk and had his eyes glued on his phone screen, looking through his inbox full of new messages from all of his friends.

"You seem to know a lot of people, hmm..?" _Or do a lot people just know about you?_

"You know it!" Both of his thumbs were already tapping on the touch screen, making a message.

The Brit kept silent for a moment, rereading the note several times. "Remember when you knocked over the bulletin board this morning?"

"Ja(yes)..." Gil pressed the 'send' button, and set his phone down.

"I found something." Arthur gives the paper to Gilbert with his arm dangling. He accepts the paper, looks at it for only a second then sets it down.

"Whaat about it?"

"Just read it, you git."

He huffs, and takes the note. " ' Cheerleaders are ick, and they're going to get sick. Signed, a friend.'"

"Don't you think it's real?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Gilbert held up the note to pass back to Arthur, who takes it back. "Anyone could simply just post something on the bulletin board. Don't you think it could even be one of Peter's pranks?"

The Brit thought about this. "Probably so…" _It could make sense, but what would a reckless boy like him write something like this anyways? _

_Kesesese…_ "You seriously need to get out of the library more, Kirkland!"

**A/N: **

**Lilli Zwingli = Liechtenstein **

**Note to self: Always research when it comes to writing stories, (or rather, anytime), or else you'll feel really humiliated in yourself. -_-''(commonsense, I know.) **

**There were several errors I made in the last (2) chapter/s… I'm still new, so sorry for the inconvenience! And forgive me if they don't act like their usual, cultural selves.. They are supposed to be teenagers, after all. ^^; (If you don't like, then don't read!) **


End file.
